badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pete the Cat Is Dead
This episode aired on 05/14/2007 At 5:30 in the morning on Nick. I was awake and I was watching TV and I saw that Nick presented an unseen episode of Pete the Cat. The episode was called "Pete the Cat is Dead" , It seemed to be a pirate episode also because the character design was not perfect. The episode started with Pete going on the bus to school and then an unknown cat appeared and gave him a super punch and he blew his nose out because of the beating. Then came the teacher who told him he was expelled and Pete came home crying, but he did not cry in a caricatural way, in my opinion the way he cried was something diabolical. Then he went to talk to his friends saying that he hated his life (it was strange that he said it), but I kept watching because I found this an interesting episode. Pete's friend asked why and Pete answered with a strange voice "everything happens to me and I'm sick of all this shit", it was rare for Pete to use bad words or insults. Then Pete's friends, laughing diabolically, told pete they had to leave and had to stay home with the other friend.... In that scene, for a few seconds, a decapitated baby and worms inside appeared, it was disgusting. Then again The other friend appeared and told Pete that he was an idiot, a lifeless, stupid, and other swearword (I was surprised to hear all of this in a children's program). Pete went to the bathroom and began to cry, but this time he cried blood, His friends said "What's going on Pete?" And he says "I'll finish with this." At that moment Pete wished to die, Pete's friends told him not to do it because they will go to the magic prison, but Pete laughed diabolically and then his wish was fulfilled. Pete's eyes jump out from face, his teeth rotted and his ears caught fire for no reason. Pete was in the bath, all bloody, and you could see Pete's friends who had gone out crying. Then Jorgen came and told Cosmo and Wanda that they would have to go to the magic prison and Cosmo told Jorgen that it was not their fault and that Pete had committed suicide by the stress he had. One of Pete's friends replied that their mission was to have Pete lead a quiet childhood without suicide. After Pete's friends arrived and they saw the bathroom and the blood blamed them, they replied that it was not them. But the angry and out of control friends began to break everything by seeing Pete dead in the bathroom. Pete suffers the consequences and his friends tried him, Pete's friends were able to testify everything and tell the truth about Pete and he ended up in jail with a life sentence. But the part that came later I never forget it is that in which there is the camera framed in the foreground on Pete and a diabolical voice that said "Will come to get revenge of all." Only two images was taken by me with my old camera before the episode ended, sorry for the quality: Those Images is the only official proof you have for now. Sorry if you are impressed for the images : I I will try to find more informations and if I find them I will put here, ok? :) SORRY FOR THE QUALITY OF THE STORY,I AM ITALIAN... :) The Episode can be found? I don't know if the episode was destroyed or deleted,this can be possible. But i think this episode isn't deleted. page creator : Frozen Scribble Category:Ripoff Category:Lost Episodes Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Troll pasta